fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon: Legacy
Archon: Legacy ''is the tenth film in the Archon Franchise, along with the sixth and last film in Archon’s Heisei Era. Storyline 2000 AD 'Archon Roaring' It is the evening. A tropical island is seen. On the shores two beachcombers walk across the sands. They look up from the sands and at the ocean with fright.“What’s that?” one asks.“Ahh, it’s a kaiju!” The other one responds. Archon emerges from the water and roars. The beachcombers run away as Archon stomps ashore. His massive feet cause waves to kick up. His path directs him into some tropical rainforest nearby, and he walks through, his head towering over the canopy. One foot lands near a river, and frightens some rainforest creatures. The tail sweeps through several trees as Archon walks past. At the edge of the rainforest, he reaches a mountain. He starts blasting heat at it, and slicing at the rock with his crest. He then turned around after fracturing the face of the mountain. He slips back into the sea. 'Title scene: The original Archon film’s title appears, but then an artifact falls onto the Archon title, causing it to pulsate And and become a shiny metal form, and electricity sparks below, and the word “Legacy” forms.' In Kuala Lumpur, the government are baffled by the occurrence the last night.“Archon surfaces here?” But why?” “Yes, what would Archon want with us?” They did have an experts at the meeting, who said,“He could come because he was attracted by a radiation pocket, or something there that was of interest.” The government leader then says,“Well, then, if he hasn’t found it yet, whatever it is, we must find it before Archon returns to find it.” Some days later, a group of excavators equipped with vehicles and tools are working at the area where Archon appeared. A backhoe equipped with a jackhammer chipped away the rock that formed the mountain’s face.“The energy reading is growing stronger. We’ve almost-” a person was saying before the mountain face suddenly crumbled down. It revealed a large cavern with a temple in it.“Woah,” a man said as he stared at the spectacle. Another man came to him.“Har, the energy reading is coming from these ruins.” Har replied,“What? How? We need some archaeologists to explore this temple.” However, a short distance away, a man had been watching. A grin spread across his face, and he ran off. Under the cover of night, a shadowy figure darted across some roots near a river, and onto the excavation sight. He slipped between excavation tools, and then stopped at the mouth of the cavern.“Let’s see what’s in here,” he said, then jumped down into the cavern. He grabbed a flashlight he had, and turned it on. He slowly walked towards the temple. He reached the stairs, and walked up them. He came to the opening, and chuckled. He took of the hood, and it revealed the man who was watching the excavation.“Time to see what’s good to sell,” he said to himself, and proceeded through. He walked through a corridor with some paintings with a dragon creature on them. He found those intriguing, and without hesitation, he etched one out. However, his attention turned to a room with a light shining brightly. He sidled next to the entrance of the room, and took a peek. There was a strange glowing artifact on the table. He walked into the room, and then clucked as he grasped the artifact.“Auite a loot,” he said to himself.“This will sell for quite a hefty amount.” However, his plans went out of his mind when he saw the temple around him cracking and rumbling. He began to run out of the temple. However, as he escaped, it completely collapsed on him, crushing him under rubble. A roar was heard, and an eye visible. On CNN: '''It was just last night that a temple found by some excavation workers was destroyed! Thousands of years of unknown time was gone in the space of a hours.' “Damn it, so much rubble,” a worker said.“And the energy signature is gone.” As he sifted through the stone, he then came across some runes near a painting on a slab of the temple’s rock.“What’s this?” he said shockedly. He took the slab to a translator.“The runes are of an ancient dialect,” The translator said.“They read, King- Reptilian?” The worker looked suprised.“This must be the King Reptilian.” Suddenly, the TV switched to a news brodcast: This just in, a massive reptile monster has appeared in Sydney, Austrailia! The creature stands at 105 meters tall! It is causing great destruction and panic as it destroys the city! ''' ”It looks just like the painting,” the translator said.“It must be it.” In New York, Dr Lewis was about to hold a talk on Archon. She looked out her building, and then she saw something out in the ocean.“Could we cancel my talk?” She asked. She got out of the helicopter which flew her to the beaches, as people were surprised by the appearance.“It’s Jr,” she said in suprise.“ He’s grown most certainly. But what is he doing here? And where’s Archon” She watched as Archon Jr waded around in the Atlantic.“Maam, we’ve located Archon off the southern coast of Africa in the Atlantic,” The pilot said. “Take me there,” she responded. The helicopter flew over Archon as he swam across the surface of the water, crest visible above the waves.“His direction seems to be towards New York,” the pilot said.“Wait- that’s it,” Dr Lewis said.“What?” the pilot replied. She responded,“It seems somehow they were seperated, and Archon is trying to find him again.” The pilot then said,“I’ve received word that Jr is making landfall! I’ve also received word of a second monster, called King Reptilian!” Late evening, and the helicopter is shown back over New York.“I see him,” the pilot says to Dr Lewis. As it flew to the city of New York, Archon Jr was coming at King Reptilian, who was destroying buildings a short distance away. Archon Jr roared as King Reptilian turned in his direction. King Reptilian roared at Archon Jr.“God, that thing is massive,”The pilot said. Dr Lewis saw the colossal reptile from the window, and gasped.“He shouldn’t! He’s only a youth, he can’t fight it!” Dr Lewis exclaimed. Archon Jr stomped towards King Reptilian. King Reptilian stayed where he was.“Archon is approaching New York,” The pilot says.“Please, hurry Archon,” Dr Lewis said desperately. Archon Jr stopped, and blasted heat at King Reptilian. It did irritate King Reptilian, who roared, but did not really severely injure him. King Reptilian then sent surges of electricity from his spikes at Archon Jr. Archon Jr was shaking violently as he was struck by the electricity. As Archon Jr still shook from the shock, King Reptilian grabbed Archon Jr, and began to bash him into the streets. “We have to help him,” Dr Lewis said determinedly.“Fly the helicopter near King Reptilian, and divert his attention.” “That’s insane!” the pilot shouted.“But we must, for Jr,” Dr Lewis says. The pilot‘s shocked expression changes to one of confidence. He flies the chopper down. King Reptilian continues to slam Archon Jr into the ground. Suddenly, the helicopter crosses his view, and hovers in front of his view. He growls angrily, and stops slamming Archon Jr into the ground. He drops the young Kaiju, and then focuses on his new enemy. He looks up as the helicopter flies above him. Sparks form around a spike.“Evade!” Dr Lewis shouts in alarm. The electricity bolts towards the chopper, barely missing. Archhon Jr, who got free from King Reptilian’s grasp, slashed him on the leg. He blasted heat breath on the injury. King Reptilian roared in pain, and turned towards Archon Jr. Archon Jr slipped around King Reptilian, and blasted heat at his arm. He bumps into King Reptilian with his crest, cutting the other leg. As King Reptilian lost his balance, Archon Jr rammed into him, knocking him over. King Reptilian fell over onto the street. Archon Jr roared, and he walked away.“Yes, go to Archon, Jr,” Dr Lewis said from within the helicopter. However, as Archon Jr walked back towards the ocean, King Reptilian suddenly rammed right into him. The crown flung Archon Jr into the air as King Reptilian raised his head. As Archon Jr dropped, King Reptilian turned himself, and slammed his tail into Archon Jr. Ad the impact occured, a horrible crack was heard, and Archon Jr was buried under a small building. As Archon Jr growls weakly, King Reptilian blasted a pure energy beam across him. When it ceased, Archon Jr lay still with a rasp, and his head collapsed. He was stalk still and his eyes were open. King Reptilian roared triumpjhantly. He stomped towards the heart of the city. Dr Lewis was in tears. Archon now surfaced at the coast. He roared as he stomped vigorously into the city. He then stopped, and looked at a heap of rubble that had a head poking out. He gorwled in shock and confusion. He stomped slowly towards the rubble. His confusion turned to sadness as he saw who it was. He growled in sadness, and his eyes were full of sadness, as he looked upon the pitiful, injured Archon Jr as it croaked weakly. Archon’s body shuddered, and his head reaches to the sky as he roared just as then sun set, and night came. Just then, King Reptilian emerged from behind the building, roaring. Archon’s sadness converted to fury as he recognized the one who did that to his son. He charged at King Reptilian. King Reptilian hurled bolts of electricity at Archon, But Archon was completely unphased. He growled as he slaed his creat into King Reptilian. King Reptilian roared in agony. King Reptilian clashed with Archon. Archon blasted heat at King Reptilian. This melted the massive reptile’s chest scales. “It seems even King Reptilian is no match for Archon,”the pilot said. “Yes,” Dr Lewis said.“Do It Archon.” King Reptilian tailwhipped Archon, but it merely angered Archon. King Reptilian pushed Archon into a building. Archon leapt at King Reptilian with jaws extended, and he bit into King Reptilian’s shoulder. King Reptilian roared in agony, and Archon thrusted King Reptilian onto the streets below. However, as Archon continued to attack at King Reptilian, suddenly, King Reptilian charged up a pure energy blast. He released it, and it struck Archon. Archon was sent back. The aftermath of the blast, steam erupted off Archon, with massive injuries as a result of a massive blast of energy. Archon released a throaty, choked roar at King Reptilian. King Reptilian‘s roar was just as choked. As Archon could barely walk after the blast, King Reptilian hurled electricity at Archon from his spikes. Archon roared in pain. However, he charged up his Judgement Blast. He then released. King Reptillian looked in horror, before the blast struck him. The plasma incinerated King Reptilian. Archon roared as loudly as he could. He then looked across the city. ”He won,” Dr Lewis said.“He killed King Reptilian.” Archon trudged a short distance across the street. He let out a shuddering breath. Then, he began to glow blue all over. “What’s going on?” the pilot said. Dr Lewis looked baffled. Archon, now glowing brightly blue. Then suddenly, he began to become tiny particles. “He’s- becoming radioactive energy!”Dr Lewis exclaimed. And Archon then was a swirling cluster of particles. They circled around where he dematerialized. The particles moved, then circulated around a cluster of buildings, and dispersed, finally disappearing. ”Archon, he’s gone!” the pilot exclaimed. Dr Lewis then looked down at the city.“Go in peace, great warrior,” she said.“May you find your rest.” Suddenly, around the area where the swirling particles of radioactive energy were, an energy surge occurred. “What?” she said. Then, a massive explosion occurred. The explosion rocked the helicopter. When it subsided, a roar sounded, and there was Archon Jr, however, now he was fully grown. He is now, Archon... ''Ending Credits''''' Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Fictional Movies Category:Heisei Era